


[ART] Lazy Sunday

by mortmere



Series: Rainbow [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: In "Savage Sunday", Starsky grumbles about having to work on a Sunday, and Hutch remarks that Starsky would probably prefer "relaxing poolside with a blond(e) lovely".To counter that "Savage Sunday", here is "Lazy Sunday", relaxing poolside etc. Starsky doesn't like water, but he keeps his blond lovely close by.





	[ART] Lazy Sunday

[ ](http://mortmere.deviantart.com/art/Lazy-Sunday-676693128)

[Clicking on the image or the link here takes you to my DeviantArt page](http://mortmere.deviantart.com/art/Lazy-Sunday-676693128)

**Author's Note:**

> \- The usual manip/paintover thingy (and yet Hutch's face was a job from hell - it took about a gazillion takes to make him look a) like Hutch and b) older than 15. Now he looks, um, seventeen? Well, he's thoroughly relaxed! It makes you look younger.) 
> 
> \- This is part "yellow" in my rainbow color series - and yay for 60s/70s song titles! There's one for every purpose. This fun Cockney-ish Small Faces song (from a favorite album of mine) isn't particularly relevant here, but it has the lovely line "Here we all are, sitting in a rainbow", and of course, the chorus: 
> 
> Lazy Sunday afternoon,  
> I've got no mind to worry  
> I close my eyes and drift away...
> 
> Which is surely what Starsky's doing in this picture.


End file.
